


King's Cross and So Is Draco

by khalulu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts AU, Comment Fic, Crack, Kings Cross, M/M, Sexual Humor, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalulu/pseuds/khalulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Dumbledore but Draco who awaits Harry at King's Cross. <br/>This cracky li'l ficlet was dashed off for Harry's Death-Rebirth comment fest birthday party in 2011; prompt by vaysh.  This Draco turned up for the party wearing nothing but attitude. (And Harry was in his birthday suit, as in canon, so...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Cross and So Is Draco

Harry had gone to the Forbidden Forest, walking to meet his death. Voldemort raised his wand, opened his mouth, there was a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

Harry gradually became conscious that he was lying somewhere, face down, naked. His glasses were gone, but he could see clearly. He turned. There was a high domed glass roof above him. There was a slight whimpering sound from off to the side.

“What the fuck, Potter,” someone said. If the voice had been more annoyed, he’d have said it was Malfoy. He turned. It was Malfoy. He was naked too.

“You’re dead too?” Harry asked.

“What? No, I don’t think so. This scar-head keeps saving my life today. He’s got a hero complex I think. Damned if I know what I’m doing here though.”

“Er – it’s the afterlife.”

“The afterlife is you and me naked in King’s Cross Station? That’s kind of kinky, Potter. Wait, are you saying _you’re_ dead?”

“Yeah. Voldemort AK’d me.”

“You mean he won?”

“You don’t sound too happy at the thought, Malfoy.”

“’Happy’ and ‘Dark Lord’ don’t go together, Potter. Oh, Bellatrix is going to be impossible now.”

“Actually, I don’t think he did win. That was sort of the point of me giving myself up. He should be mortal now.”

“You let him AK you on purpose? You really do have a Savior complex. But I don’t see him here dead. Unless he’s the flayed baby thing.”

“The what?” Harry now noticed where the whimpering was coming from. There was a sort of bloody lump flopping under a chair. “Oh. Should we do something for it?”

Malfoy looked dubious. “What would we do? I don’t think it would want to be touched, it doesn’t seem to have any skin left. I can’t heal it with my wand because you STOLE IT. So unless you want me to sing to it….”

Harry didn’t think that a chorus of “Weasley is Our King” would do the baby much good. “No, and I don’t have a wand either….”

“You LOST my WAND?”

“Relax, Malfoy, I’m sure it’s back there in the Forbidden Forest with my body.”

“Well, go back there and get it!”

“What? You think I can just go back there?”

“You never know until you try, Potter. Come on, gird your loins for battle and get cracking.”

“Gird my loins?” Harry snorted. “I don’t even know what that means, and I bet you don’t either.”

Malfoy was giving Harry’s loins a rather predatory look. Harry felt himself redden, above and below. Malfoy sauntered closer and put his hands on Harry’s hips. “Maybe I can help.”

Harry was speechless, which didn’t matter because Malfoy was leaning in to kiss him, after which Harry was even more speechless. Or even less speechful. Anyway, he was blushing as they brushed lips again. And loins. He felt Malfoy’s tongue warm and wet on his neck.

“That’s called a lick and a promise, Potter. Go polish off the bad guy and meet me after. Unless you’re scared?” 

Harry grinned. “You wish.”

“Atta boy.” Malfoy swatted Harry lightly on the arse. 

The next thing Harry knew, he was lying in the Forbidden Forest again. Voldemort appeared to have fallen too, and was getting to his feet. Voldemort sent someone to check whether Harry was dead.

It was Narcissa Malfoy. She could feel his heartbeat, but announced nothing. Screened by her long fall of hair, she whispered to him. “Is Draco alive? Is he at the castle?”

“I think so,” Harry whispered. He did think so – hope so, anyway – and the complete story was more than he wanted to get into, particularly there, then, and with her.

“Potter is dead!” Narcissa Malfoy called to Voldemort and the crowd of Death Eaters.

And after that, everything seemed to work out.


End file.
